Let me give you my life
by Bribee24
Summary: Cecily Drualus, lives a happy life at a boarding school in Scotland, until her uncle calls her and forces her to go back to the place she's been avoiding for nine years, Beacon hills.


Cecily hated change, she absolutely positively hated it with a burning passion, and yet here somehow she ended up here, changing her life for worse once again. Her uncle/fatherly figure Deaton had called her around a week ago asking her to come back, they weren't actually related, just old family friends.

Her mother had known Deaton for years, which is why Deaton was the one who found her after her parents had passed, he had then taken to the hales for a few weeks then ripped her away from that to send her to a school in scotland, where she was living for the past nine years, a happy nine years she would say when she got back to Deaton, after she of course punched him in the face.

"Cecily, you're making your brooding face" Cor huffed from across the room on Cecily's old bed, which was know bare and sad looking.

"Shut up i don't have a brooding face" She snapped and glares at the clothes in her hands that still needed to be packed.

Cor was silent for a moment, but Cecily knew she was glaring at her back, like she was trying to figure out a puzzle that just wouldn't let itself be solved.

Cecily felt the air move behind her, and suddenly Cor was behind her hugging her with desperation, like it was the last time Cor was gonna hug her, it made Cecily want to cry, so she did.

After a moment she realized that the back of her own neck was wet and that Cor was crying too, which wasn't like Strong cool Cor at all, and it made her cry even harder. she threw down the clothes in her hands and spun in her best friends impossible tight grip to return the hug eagerly.

"i'm gonna miss you" Cor sobbed, and put all her weight into the hug, which made them toppled over onto the half packed suit case, some of Cor's snot dribbled onto her shirt and usually she would have been grossed out if her own wasn't all over her face.

"miss you too Cor" Cecily sobbed in return, she was going to miss Cor, not being with her was going to be hard and painful, and just generally awful.

"you- we should finish packing, Headmistress Belia will throw a fit if we arent done by the time she arrives" Cor sniffled and sat up to wipe her snot on her sleeve like a man, Cecily nodded, even though Cor wasnt looking at her, she too wiped the snot on her sleeve and sat up, black spots danced around her eyes and she groaned from exhaustion and out of self pity.

"when are you wrong?" Cecily huffed wondering how she was even going to survive without Cor.

"Not often darlin" Cor sighed, and shuffled the suitcase out from under her ass, "what i don't understand though is how do you already have six suitcases packed yet and you're still not done" Cor frowned and glared around the room littered with boxes, clothes, herbs, and the odd potion or posion.

"right? who knew i had so much shit yet we wear the same four school issued uniforms every weekday" Cecily agreed and picked up a bra that was hanging on the bedpost.

"can i keep that? for ya know late at night purposes?" Cor snickered and laughed when Cecily rolled her eyes.

"pervert"

"but seriously though can i have it?" Cor asked all traces of joking gone from her perfect face, Cecily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"fine, just don't use it for any creepy shit okay? like if i call you and suddenly theres a clone of me then i'm going to like punch you"

"god one time i make a clone of you and suddenly you can't let it go" Cor laughed, and plucked the bra from Cecily's grip then threw the bra onto her own bed.

Cursing under her breathe she returned to the gruelling work of packing, she glared around the room when the bed was empty of undergarments and sweaters, she saw Cor packing some of her skirts and coats, the biggest challenge looked like it would be packing her potions and other magical equipment.

She started carefully making her way over to the desk with all of her potions, but slipped on a herbology textbook, and landed on her ass. it briefly hurt but she did get a good look at what was under her bed, an old poisonous snake called hector, some books, and a pipe she lost a few weeks ago.

She thought for a moment about bringing the pipe back to beacon hills, but she would definitely get in shit for it, and she would have no where to buy the good pot.

"Wanna keep my bong?" Cecily asked after staring at the pipe for a few moments.

"Sure" Cor replied offhandedly, seeming focused on folding the skirts into perfect squares.

A knock came from the door and suddenly Cecily's throat felt swollen and thick, it was time, but it felt too soon, like there wasn't enough time. Cecily slowly stood up on wobbling legs, she wasn't ready, and she probably wouldn't be for a few more years.

Cecily made her way to the door and thankfully avoided tripping on anything, their door was a beautiful hand crafted and carved mahogany beauty, that gave her a stabbing pain as she realized she was even going to miss a damn door.

The knock she now realized was constant and frequent, like someone was late, and she supposed someone was, it was nearing four and she was suppose to have left nearly half an hour ago, she opened the door to the sight of her frizzled Headmistress Belia.

"Cecily dear, are you nearly done? we're running late dear" Headmistress Belia spoke quickly and glanced around her to the room is disdain. "No? well here we go then" With a flick of the Headmistress's scaly wrist all her stuff was packed and ready to go, Cor who had been folding sighed loudly.

"Say goodbye Cecily, we'll leave in precisely one minute" Headmistress Belia smiled all teeth, and terrifying, but that was probably because she was terrifying.

Cor jumped up and crushed her in another bone crushing hug, Cecily returned it eagerly, it would be the last time for awhile she would get to touch her sister in arms, her other half, her magical sister.

"Wait do you got Anya?" Cor pulled back a few inches and wiggled an arm free to brush Cecily's fiery mane away from her face and to reveal her left ear, which had three piercings, and a white marble dragon curled carefully around her ear, although the dragon was marble at all, it was a real dragon, her familiar. "Oh thank god, i would have been so worried if you left without her"

"Don't fret, now do i get a kiss goodbye?" Cecily smiled although it felt heavy and wrong on her face.

Cor blinked at her dazed for a few seconds, before she leaned in and gave Cecily a chaste kiss, that felt more like a promise then it should.

"I'll see you later then i guess" Cor muttered and frowned as Cecily pulled away.

"Yeah" Cecily replied, she turned to the Headmistress and nodded, Headmistress Belia smiled sadly, and extended her arm, Cecily took it and spared one last glance at Cor before there was a pulling sensation in her stomach and suddenly the world flashed in gorgeous colours.

When she could breathe again she was in Deatons lobby, she duly remembered it, it looked the same way it did nine years ago but it felt colder, less welcoming, like she was stepping into a strangers home for the second time.

Nausea hit her like a brick, like it usually did when teleporting, and she threw herself down in front of the trashcan beside the waiting chairs, as she hurled her lunch, she noticed the Deaton had entered the lobby, out of the corner of her eye, he looked solemn, humble even.

When she stopped throwing up, she stood on shaky legs, and took a moment to look closer at Deaton, he looked weary, and he had crows feet that he didn't have before, but he did look a bit joyous to see her again.

"Cecily, its good to see you again" He spoke softly, like she was a wild animal that any loud noises would frighten off.

"Yeah i guess" She replied quietly, suddenly shy, and unsure of her place here.

"Well, looks like i'm entrusting her in capable hands, Dr.Deaton maybe you could tell Cecily where her living quarters and then you and i can talk?" Headmistress Belia smiled and showed off her purled sharp teeth.

"Of course" He smiled warmly then turned to Cecily, "You'll be staying in the apartment at the top of the stairs, my last tenant moved out awhile ago, and i figured you'd like the privacy" He pulled a shiny silver key out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she mumbled, grasping the small silver key in hand, it was a standard thing, mundane compared to the elaborate keys at her old school.

"Just up the stairs at the end of the hall back here" Deaton pointed to the small hallway that lead off from the operation room, Cecily nodded and clutched tight to her bag strap, Anya hissed quietly in her ear when she stepped through the mountain ash barrier, dragons didn't like mountain ash so much.

She walked past the room full of cats and paused for a moment, all the poor kitties were staring at her, with big round adorable eyes. she shook her head making a silent vow to return later and adopt one, the stairs at the end of the hall were old, with white chipping paint, they didn't look very sturdy at all.

The first step creaked loud enough to have sounded as if it belonged in a haunted house, the second wasn't much better either, nor the third, fourth or fifth. id she was in an actual haunted house she would most definitely be murdered by now. when she finally reached the top of the steps she was meet with a plain shit coloured door.

Her nose wrinkled in disdain, but with effort she unlocked the door, it was pitch inside the apartment, but the smell was enough to make her want to flee, She ran her hand along the wall until she hit the light switch, dull fluorescent lights filled the room and she immediately wished to unsee it all.

It was a sad little apartment, with fake hardwood flooring, and pale yellow walls. the windows were filthy, as everything else was. but even in its disgusting state, it had potential. the kitchen was on a raised platform and admiralty small could use some new appliances, and some chairs for the other side of the counter, then beside it still on the raised platform to the wall was an open area perfect for a table, and on that wall was a sliding glass door which opened to a fire escape which would be nice for her plants.

The living room which was off the platform was a nice size with decent sized windows, She walked past the first three area and to the hallway, the only door on the right lead to a bedroom of a nice size, with windows in the corner which she could put a bed under, then across the hall the first door on the left and right across from the bedroom door was a bathroom, it was big enough for a sink, toilet and shower/tub combo, it was small but quaint.

The last room was tiny, with windows covering one wall, it would serve dutifully as a office/alchemy lab, she frowned, considering the benefits and cons of just using magic to whip the apartment into shape.

"Draw on my strength Cecily, i'll take the brunt of it" Anya hissed lowly in her ear, the white dragon curled tighter around her ear.

"It won't hurt too much i suppose, and this apartment is just so sad" Cecily agreed after a moments thought.

"Finally" Anya hissed, though it sounded amused and triumphant.

"Θα παραγγείλετε αυτό το διαμέρισμα για να ενταχθούν θέλησή μου, και να μετατραπεί σε ένα δωμάτιο βιζυαλίζετ" Cecily spoke loudly and with purpose, visualizing the apartment she wanted.

Suddenly colours where blurring in front of her and everything was speeding by, she had to sidestep to avoid a mattress and box spring, a few moments later everything settled and she was faced with a gorgeous new apartment.

Exploring would have to wait for tomorrow she thought seriously as her knees felt weak, she grasped at the wall for support and slowly made her way into the bedroom, she blearily saw a bed under the windows, with dark green covers, that looked extremely comfortable in her magical exhaustion.

She collapsed on the bed and sighed in comfort, the last and most ridiculous thought she had was that she hoped she didn't have to attend school tomorrow.


End file.
